Zike and the Jinchūriki Crisis
by Zikex
Summary: Dimensions are considered a myth but not unknown to Zike, an apathetic mercenary. Unfortunately he is caught up in some incident only to be transported to the world we know of with a fox in his belly. Unaware to him, he did not come alone. With no knowledge of the ninja world whatsoever, he sets out with a kunoichi as a storm of catastrophe follows him. Also, he cant use Chakra.


Important: Okay here is the thing. I am restarting this entire story. The reason being that I do not like how the story was going. I thought I could just wing it and think of it on the fly but when I look back on this, it just does not interest me at all and that is a bad thing.

When I mean restart I mean restart the entire thing. Different plot, different scenes, different characters and whatever and honestly…

This is probably going to be bigger and better than my other Fanfic: 'The Lost Ashikabi'. Surprisingly, I got the idea from Spice and Wolf.

I am even now punching myself for why I have not come up with this idea sooner. It is pure genius. Where I felt sort of restricted and limited in the previous version of this Fanfic, this way I have a lot more to work with and could wing it with ease. Crap I am getting all fidgety.

So anyway review so I can know what you think about it.

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard of an alternate dimension? For example, let us say you have an apple in your right hand. That apple is red and when you bite into it, it is sweet depending on your taste buds. It is also round and can fit into the palm of your hand. Now let us compare it to the apple in your left hand. This apple is not red but blue, it is not round but square, and when you bite into it, will poison and kill you. It also tastes like crap too. You must be thinking 'that is definitely not an apple'.<p>

This is true yet also false. It is not an apple in your dimension but it is an apple in another. It is how different dimensions are from one another and calling it another world is no exaggeration. Although there are some cases where there are few differences between one dimension and another like say two apples, one tasting sweet while the other tastes sour.

Dimensions can be considered a myth to some but it is very possible to others. Most if not all dimensions are unaware of other dimensions and this is to be considered a good thing to some. If we go back to the apple example, consider a comparison to people of alternate dimensions. They have different hair color, have different preferences to clothes, one may like dogs while the other likes cats. One may be tall while the other may be short.

These are the simple differences but the differences are much greater than this.

One may find killing a sin while the other finds it a pleasure. One may find that they like destruction while the other desires peace. One may always have hope while the other does not know what the meaning of hope is.

The point is, dimensions are so different that they must stay separated in order to prevent chaos. If one meets an alternate dimension of themselves, the possibilities can be endless. It is why traveling to different dimensions is so difficult, more so than time travel. To travel to a different dimension is almost impossible.

Almost impossible. Almost meaning that some have done so.

A person who travels to one dimension is nothing to take note of. The person may die in that dimension, meet themselves, go on an adventure, and find new love and blah, blah, blah the end. Oh and there will be chaos most likely but nothing to take note of again.

It is a person that travels to multiple dimensions that one should take note of.

That person has the experience of multiple dimensions, able to use powers beyond your wildest imaginations, can change the concept of life and death itself. A person who travels to multiple dimensions and survives may even become gods or even greater than gods themselves. These individuals or groups of people are dangerous and can change a dimension with only a single word or action. They are just that powerful.

Although there are exceptions to this.

There are some who travel to multiple dimensions, yet do not gain any power, can easily be killed like an ant, cannot wield any powers beyond your imagination and do not have the intelligence of a god. In fact, they are weaklings in every dimension and only barely survives by a breadth of hair.

There is a reason for this whole explanation about dimensions thing. A dimension usually has some huge event or incident going on that catches a person's interest. Unfortunately, there are some incidents that are extremely short or has reached its end. At this point, it can be considered boring to some and the only reason one may go this type of dimension is to gain knowledge or learn techniques.

But there are some cases where a dimension has reached an end of an incident only to start another one. It does not matter when or how in this case.

The only thing that matters is _where_.

* * *

><p>The landscape around me was a complete wasteland. Ash was in the air and I used my shirt to prevent myself from inhaling it. Where there was once healthy trees, there were now only stumps or signs of the huge plants being destroyed by some powerful force. Ruins of buildings surrounded me and I occasionally found bones lying on the ground here and there. There was no sunlight, only dark clouds covering the sky that could make any person depressed or feel gloomy. The wind blew lightly, causing me to shiver a bit due to how cold it is at the moment.<p>

It was too quiet. I looked left and right but I could find no signs of life. Sighing I turned around to see if there was anything different but it was pretty much the same. The only thing that was different was the giant mountain that looked like it had faces on it. It is destroyed in whatever conflict or event occurred and are now unrecognizable.

I was currently wearing a white, open hoodie that covered my plain, black shirt that are both turning gray due to the ash. On my back is a black one strapped backpack that felt like weightless due to nothing being inside it at the moment. Blue jeans and black shoes covered my feet and legs. With chocolate brown skin and dark-brown eyes, I had a somewhat handsome face that carried a bored and somewhat apathetic expression that seemed like it will never change into a different expression with an age somewhere around sixteen. Not likely, since I never smiled once in my life.

Scratching my head, I planned out what I am going to do. It is possible that these are some old ruins but there could be a village or town nearby that could have people in it. Maybe there is a war going on at the moment and these ruins are the result of a large battle. In any case, I needed information before I could decide on anything.

So there was likely some war taking place and here I am standing here with no weapons or anyway to defend myself whatsoever with no knowledge about this land or its people or powers or anything…

This feels like a Tuesday. Is today a Tuesday? Annoying Tuesdays.

I started walking toward the direction of the disfigured mountains, stumbling every now and then from the debris. Currently I am in a destroyed village so maybe there was a main building for a chief or leader that is close to the mountain. It was there that records or information was stored that could shed some light on what is happening at the moment. The destroyed buildings are more spread out where I am at but start to get close together toward the mountain. I could be completely wrong but the buildings around me are completely destroyed, showing no signs of anything salvageable. It was best to find out as much as I can here before I venture out to find some form of life.

As I continued walking and scanning the environment, some of the destroyed structures are barely recognizable but can still be identified. I spotted a school, flower shop, and even a ramen stand. All the buildings looked like they were constructed by wood and stone with stone tiles on top. Unfortunately there was nothing at all salvageable. Either the people that once lived here took all their belongings or the buildings collapsed due to damage and destroyed whatever it had inside.

My foot stepped on something that did not feel like a piece of wood or stone and crouched down to pick it up. It looks like some kind of knife. Judging by the handle it is most likely a kunai. I frowned and threw the weapon away once I found that the bladed part was broken off. As I continued walking I started to find more destroyed weapons like shuriken, swords, and even needles. Looks like my previous guess of a battle going on was correct but I needed more information to be sure.

After getting close to the mountain, I spotted a large red building that looked in better shape compared to the rest of the buildings. There looked like kanji symbol for the word 'fire'. Obviously that looks like the main building so I increased my pace. I have a feeling that I do not have much time.

I entered the building but it looked like it could collapse at any moment. If I was leader I would not want to be on the ground level but upstairs. I would also want a great view too to see the rest of the village. After quickly climbing up the stairs, I sped down the hall to where I predicted the main office was and entered a room with its door broken and hinged off. The room was a mess with torn up papers with a desk and chair in the center of the room. I could see stains of blood on the carpet but there was no sign of a body. The windows behind the desk were completely broken, allowing the cold air to flow inside.

Ignoring the papers on the ground I walked behind the desk but paused before I opened a drawer. There were symbols on all of the handles. It could just be some type of cultural thing but I knew better. They were most likely some type of seal that activates when one touched it triggering an alarm or in the worst case, a trap.

I considered my options. Should I take the risk of being discovered to find out information or possibly be blown up and killed? Should I just try to gather up all the scraps on the ground and put it toge-

No. No. Too much work. Too annoying. Exploding desk or be discovered only to be hunted down and killed it is then.I placed my hand on the handle and braced myself for something annoying to occur.

"…"

After a few seconds, I curiously raised my eyebrow and look at the handle where I placed my hand. The seal was still there. Usually the trap or alarm would have triggered when a person touches it. Before I could delve into the matter further, I soon heard creaking from below and above me indicating that this building was on its last legs. I need to hurry.

I hastily opened all the drawers and stuffed all the papers that were inside into my backpack and jumped through the broken window that was behind the desk… I am a very paranoid person. My feet purchase on a second roof and using that, I slid my body down to the ground and rolled to lessen the damage. A few seconds after my stunt, the building behind me collapsed, creating a loud noise that disturbed the silence, destroying everything that was once inside of it like the rest of the buildings around it. I covered my eyes to prevent dust from blinding me, staining me gray combined with the ash falling from the sky.

After a short moment the building showed no signs of no longer collapsing and I could not help but sigh and scratch my head at what jus occurred. It is annoying when you are so weak and everything can kill you. Being paranoid just lets you live just a bit longer. I started walking away from the newly made ruins to find a tree stump to sit down on and read what I found. After taking a few of them out, I was slightly surprised that I could read the writing on it. I expected it to be in a foreign language and cause more problems for me.

Let's see here. This one is shipments for weapons. Garbage. This one is a request for some cat to be detained and killed. Garbage. This one is a request for a tree filled with bugs. Gar- wait it already says garbage on it. As I scanned more and more threw the papers, I started to get annoyed that I was not getting closer to the information I wanted. It was when almost all the papers I took from the office was on the ground that I found what I was looking for:

"July 6, a valuable asset to the village has deserted. Retrieval of the deserter is top priority. Experience required for mission"

"July 10, Retrieval of asset has failed. Asset has been filed into bingo books for possible retrieval. Attempts to retrieve the asset will be made when more information is available"

"June 20, Asset has attacked an allied village's citizens. Asset is no longer deemed possible for retrieval. The asset is now a threat that must be dealt with."

"November 1, Evacuation order is to be carried out immediately. Threat is too powerful for any village to stop. Plan is to leave village and go into hiding."

"November 1, Threat has reached Konoha. All people capable of combat are to hold the threat off to allow others to escape."

I narrowed my eyes as I finished reading the documents. There was not enough detail and there is a five month period missing. There was hardly any detail to any of these so it looks like it is just a summary of events that led up to an incident. Whoever wrote these was most likely in a hurry and had no time to write in the details. It is possible that this person was monitoring whoever the asset is. In the end, the threat must have reached the village and reduced it to its current state. It sounded like this village did not even have a chance. But a question continued to repeat itself in my mind.

Who or what was the threat?

It was at this moment that I heard the air distort in a weird way in front of me and in front of the now-ruined, large red building. It sounded like air being sucked inside a vacuum but from what I was looking at, it looked like something or more likely someone was coming out. The figure once lean when in the distorted air, now stood on the ash covered ground covered in an abyss-black colored cloak with red clouds in an instant. The figure had a hood on so it was hard to make out any noticeable features, its face directed toward the building.

You know that feeling you get when you feel hopelessly outmatched with no hope of getting out of whatever mess you are currently in. Well it is possible to train that feeling so you could get a reading on how powerful someone is and if you really train hard, possibly be able to figure out what abilities they have. I could do both. It is really useful and I can even sense where an attack is coming before it happens. Of course, an opponent may use it to his/her advantage and kill me or use absurd speed and kill me so it is more like an escape and 'Forget this crap' tool for me.

Well, with the reading on the person in front of me… I knew I would not have time to get away. The figure held overwhelming power and aura that it caused me to raise an eyebrow. I am used to dealing with overwhelming power and auras so a raised eyebrow is all this thing is going to get. Judging by how quickly he just appeared he most likely has a teleportation ability and from what I am sensing, he has not only a fire element but some other ability that I cannot figure out so he mostly likely faster, stronger, and more intelligent than I am.

In conclusion: I am dead… So I went back to reading the paper and ignored him, trying to make myself less noticeable. Reading paper like a newspaper will always make you less noticeable. I have seen it before.

While I was trying to hide by sitting still, the figure in front of me sighed then spoke in a deep yet calm voice. It sounded male. "…I knew that the building was not going to last long but I at least hoped that someone triggered the seals not something. Guess we really are the only ones left" It was then at this point that the man started turning.

Turning right toward me.

Dang it. Newspaper trick failed. It was all a lie. Plan B. Plan B. Act natural. When the man turned, my brown eyes met only a dark socket, its face covered by an orange mask with a swirl directed toward the center of it. Due to the mask, I could not try to figure out any expressions but from the gasp I heard from him, he was surprised.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Yo" I raised my hand in a lame way, greeting him breaking the staring contest and silence between us. "…Do you by chance have the latest newspaper? I got mine from the building over there but as you can see," It was then that a loud crash coincidentally sounded within the building I was once in, "It's kind of broken."

"…"

There was a few more seconds of silence and the man continued to stare at me. I stared back but then shrugged and continued to pretend to read the newspaper, whistling to make myself more natural. I am not sweating. It is raining. The ash carries the water and causes it to moisturize my body therefore it is raining.

"You…" I stopped whistling after what seemed like hours and good thing too. I am a horrible whistler and I was out of breath. "You… You… touched… the seal?" Surprise was in his voice but I sensed no hostility. I may live thr- who am I kidding? I am probably going to die in a few seconds.

It took me a few to register what he was saying and then a few more to figure out what he was talking about. Ah! The drawer. "If you meant the desk then yes… I did touch it… but there were no cookies" If I was going to die, I would go down in a dignified way, not taking this whole thing seriously the entire time. Ah stupidity and sarcasm. My greatest tools yet the easiest way to cause me pain.

Power started to concentrate within the man in front of me and I wondered if I should have left out the cookie part. Before I could even react the man appeared close to me and wrapped his arms around me. I heard something that made me pause before I could say "Stranger Danger".

Sniffling. Sniffling from a person who is crying.

"Finally... finally… we found someone…"

The man continue to cry while holding me the entire time. I could only sigh and since I could not move my arms I could not scratch my head.

This is going to be annoying.

**"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

The man and I both tensed as we both heard the large roar. The ground shook similar to an earthquake and the ash in the air was blown away.

_Run_

The sky turned blood red with the wind picking up, causing my hoodie to thrash violently. Dust from the ruins started to pick up and head rapidly toward where me and the man was. The _thing_ is in the forest. The forest that was only a short distance away.

_RUN_

I ignored what my instincts were telling me because I knew the only way to get out of here was to use the man trembling and still holding onto me like a little girl. Can't blame him. I would do the same thing he did if I was not already used to this already.

"Uhh if you would like to teleport, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME" I shouted and for an instant, time seemed to stop. Oh crap this is one of those time to reflect before you die moments isn't it. Despite being so close to death, I kept a poker face. This is extremely annoying. Dying when I just got here? That sucks. I thought I had at least an hour before I would something bad would happen.

It was then that the air seemed to distort in slow motion just as I saw trees being upturned and a large quake being felt underneath my feet. I disappeared before I could even catch a glimpse of whatever tried to obliterate me.

* * *

><p>When my feet found the ground, it lost it once more as an earthquake like trigger erupted beneath me and I fell but first on the floor. Considering that I am still breathing and can feel all my body parts… I am still alive.<p>

Though the man still hugging me is very much unneeded. So I kindly decided to gently remove him from my body.

"Get off you pervert!"

_WHACK_

"Owie!"

Gently and kindly as in roughly and punch him in the face as hard as I can.

Once he was off my body I stood up to figure out where I was. Looking around and from how cold it is compared to where we were before, we were in some type of cavern in some snowy mountain, most likely. Stalagmites surrounded both me and the man with the ceiling lighting up the whole cavern, although barely. Every now and then, a lightbulb would flicker on and off. Ice covered some of the stalagmites and since I am not freezing to death, there must be a heater here somewhere. The size of the cavern was enormous, almost the size of the mountain I saw earlier and its entrance was painted white due to what looks like a blizzard. As I looked more and more, I noted that there was a huge seal-like symbol a few feet ahead of me surrounded by candles. There was also some sort of computer that had dots on it. It was most likely tracking whatever attacked me a moment ago.

Unfortunately, there were more than one.

"When someone saves you, you are supposed to say 'Thank you' not punch your savior" My supposed savior stood in front of me arms crossed looking unaffected by my punch from earlier. Annoying over-powered people. Why do I have to be so weak?

"That was my thank you"

"Do you want me to say you're welcome?" The man tilted his head and even with the mask, I could tell he was smiling innocently like a little girl. In other words, he wanted to punch me back. Yeah… that would probably kill me.

"Nah I am good. No more hugs from you pedophile" I shot back at him and lifted myself from the ground to dust myself off. With all the ash and dust, there was a lot of things to brush off, causing me to sneeze a bit. "So what is the reason for taking me here and you crying like a litt-"

"OOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_WHACK_

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I figure, a woman I think, flew through the air and hit the man called Obito in the jaw with her two feet, sending them both flying and crashing the man into multiple stalagmites.

"What did I say about being discreet?"

"I was being discreet… wait what does discreet mean ag- ow!"

"You left without telling us!"

"There is a good reason for this and I forced myself to do this due to it." The man's voice lacked the playfulness it once had and now had a serious tone to it.

"…"

"I didn't want you to have my cookies. I thought about sharing but… they are mi- UNCLE, UNCLE!"

This wordplay may appear funny to some but I still maintained my emotionless face. I just escaped death so excuse me if I am not jumping for joy.

I walked over to where the commotion was and found a woman pulling my 'savior's' arm back while he lied face down on the ground screaming in pain. The woman wore what appeared to be black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on her back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on her shoulder. She also appeared to have a sword on her back. Her hair appeared to be tied up and from my position it was hard to figure out what color it was. Her face was covered by some type of animal mask that I can't figure out what it is.

I tried sense her power but I found nothing. Either she is extremely weak-

"OH KAMI I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM"

… Or she must be hiding her power so she cannot be discovered by something. I think it goes without saying what that something is. It is not easy to hide one's aura so it must be sealed in some way. After all I am good at sensing someone. No one can get the drop on me.

"Stop it you two. It's like I'm your parent. Let Obito go so he can tell us why he brought this man in" A deep voice boomed beside me that carried power and experienced many battles.

…No one can get the drop on me…

…Wait…What the heck!

The two that were once fighting now stood at attention as I slightly turned my head to inspect the person who did not get the drop on me. If I had to compare his attire to something, I would say that he looked very much like a samurai. He had dark-red armor covering his chest, shoulders, and thighs with a blue obi underneath. His feet and ankles were covered with bandages, yet he did not look injured in the least, with black sandals. On his back was a large fan, or gunbai as some may call it, with a chain at the end of the handle. His hair grew almost to his waist and it honestly looked like some sort of black hedgehog.

His face caused me to raise an eyebrow. His eyes were not normal. Instead a ripple-like pattern spread over his eyeball, with light purple sclera and irises. His face was not and body was not normal. Cracks appeared on his skin and it looked like pieces were floating away every now and then, only to be replaced soon after. He looked like a man of old age but… but…

"Are you a mummy?"

The man turned his gaze toward me and it felt like his eyes were piercing into my soul but I did not flinch or change my expression. "…Hmm. Somewhat. Obito! What did I tell you about bringing a hobo into the secret cave?!"

Hobo? Annoying freaking mummies.

Despite facing the mummy's fury, the masked man showed no signs of fear and if he did, he hid it well. "But he doesn't have any chakra."

At that single sentence the room froze and all eyes were on me. Used to being the center of attention, I raised my hand as if asking a question in a classroom.

"Uhh what's chakra?"

My question was only met with silence.

"And are you ninjas?"

"…Pfft. Dumbass. Owie!" Obito was slapped in the back of the head by the masked woman by what seemed like reflex as she did not take her eyes off me.

"Oh Kami," The man next to me pinched his nose as if to get rid of a headache. "Not only did you find someone that does not have chakra but that same person can possibly manage to endure _her_ mentally"

Deal with what now mentally?

"Yep"

"… Whatever. No time to worry about the details." I then found myself thrown on top of the seal I had seen earlier before. I grit my teeth as I tried to get of the circle but some type of force is keeping me pinned down. "If I figured out what this man is capable of, that means he did too. All of them will be coming here now so we need to get this done quickly. Obito!"

"Yes!" The masked man swiftly appeared in front of the hedgehog. I narrowed my eyes as I looked toward him from my bound form. His tone was completely serious with none of the playfulness or amusement it had before.

"Don't you think we should ask the person who is doing this for permission?" The woman spoke up lacking the intensity it had before and it sounded like she was afraid but most of all panicking.

The samurai-armored man regarded her for but a moment then looked toward me. "Do you want to do this?"

"No" I said without missing a beat. I did not know what the heck this is. It is all happening too fast for me.

"See he wants to do it." You bastard "Now monitor when they will b-"

"They are heading towards us!" The man clicked his tongue as the woman gave him the information he wanted.

"No time to lose… Obito"

"…Well since this is probably the last time… you will always be a crappy teacher"

"…You always were a problem student," then the hedgehog lifted the masked man's shirt.

"Pedophile…" I couldn't help saying that with an expression of disgust. This sounded like one of those things children are forbidden to watch.

""No it's not like that!"" They both shouted that at me in complete synchrony before they resumed what they were doing a moment ago.

The mummy placed his hand on the masked man's chest and a seal started to appear on his stomach. The man than thrust his hand into his hand into his student's stomach and turned his arm. The seal then disappeared from the masked man's stomach.

"gah…GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Screaming. Screaming echoed from the man who used to joke around. Screaming echoed from the man so powerful that I was a mere insect. Screaming echoed from the man who experiencing pain beyond imagination.

Then came the emotions that I felt would crush me had I not already experienced this many times before.

Hate. Anger. Despair. Destruction. Catastrophe. Hopelessness. Overwhelming power. Lies. Deception.

These emotions were so intense that if a regular person were to experience it, he would most likely die due to shock and pressure. Even if I was used to dealing with this, I still found it difficult to breathe as if the air was tainted. With my eyes still on the two men, I saw a red aura engulf the mask men only to direct itself toward his stomach. A tendril with the same color as the aura, appeared from the man's stomach and flew out away from him, only to grow larger with each passing second.

A fox. That is what the tendril is forming. Either that or some type of mutated rabbit. It was so huge that it dwarfed my size. As more time passed, the tendril more and more started to form an animal. Orange fur covered its form with huge paws that could easily crush me with barely any force. Its claws were so large and sharp that it would be easy to cut a person in half. Its two eyes were surrounded by black patches and the eyes themselves were slightly larger than the average height of a human, as red as blood. Nine-tails moved behind it almost as if they had lives of their own and continually hit against the large cavern's walls, causing the area to tremble with great force and small pieces of stalagmite to fall from the ceiling.

When the beast finished forming, it turned its eyes toward me and frankly, if I was not already bound and could not move, I would be running right now. I really do not like foxes. Especially powerful overwhelming foxes. Before I could blink, it lifted its paw and aimed its claw directly at me.

…Ah crap.

Before the giant canine could take my life as if I was a fly, the man in the samurai armor appeared directly in front of it, unflinching at the huge beast and merely looked at it. Well we are going to die. Yeah just stand in front of a giant beast twenty times your size. That is a great idea. It was only after a few seconds when I realized that we were not dead that I took a second look at what was happening.

The man was just staring at it yet the giant beast put down its paw and stopped its tails from moving, preventing further damage of the large cave. Okay that is just bull. You can't just stop something by just staring at it. I looked closely and noticed that in the beast's eyes, what looked like tomoe appeared in the red pupils, swirling until they stopped in place in a sort of triangular position.

As the man finished calming the beast down, he quickly appeared in front of me and crouched down, taking out a box with what looked like painting tools from his pocket. With speed that looked like a blur, he removed the ink and paintbrush, lifted my shirt, and started to draw on it. I really do not like this guy. First he throws me on the ground, stops me from moving and now he is painting a tattoo on my stomach? What the heck! "How much time?" My thoughts were interrupted as the man was putting the finishing touches on his drawing and spoke up after only about ten seconds of drawing.

"Five minutes." The woman in the armor spoke up once more as she was next to the Obito's side who amazingly was still conscious despite the intense pain he was feeling. His breathing looked irregular and he was constantly taking deep breaths.

"Not enough time." The man finished his drawing and performed hand signs. "**Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**" The armored man shouted and I felt energy forming around me. Directly toward where the man drew on my stomach.

…Wait if that masked man was screaming in pain from having the beast extracted from him, exactly how painful is it for the beast to be inserted into some-

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ANNNNNOOOYYYYYIINNNNGGG FFOOOOOOOOXXXEEEESSSSSSSS" Pain coursed through my entire power body as the fox formed once more into a tendril and started to insert itself into my body. Ever felt like being crushed by a rock? Well multiply that by ten thousand and _maybe_ you could feel what I feel at the moment. I felt my body getting dangerously hot much like a furnace and it honestly felt like my blood was boiling at the moment. Bound to the ground, I could not move in pain as if to lessen it so I was left to deal with the excruciating pain. From what that woman said before, this is going to last more than five minutes. Despite feeling intense pain, I could not help but think how annoying all of this is.

As my agony continued, the armored man nodded as if it was a job well done. Freaking annoying ninjas. He then walked toward the entrance of the cavern, stopping just barely behind the woman who was still tending to the mask man. "I will hold them off. Once the seal finishes setting up, the second one will activate and I want the two of you on it by the time it activates. There are no second chances."

"Ma… Madara," The woman called out to the man although it was weak as if she had no power to stop what was happening whatsoever. "Isn't this too soon? Aren't we rushing too quickly?"

"We are. It is because we are rushing that we have a head start and the two of you may get out of this alive. We do not have time to double check or take this slowly. Every second we waste is every second getting closer to death's door. I told you that you must prepared for your life to change every single day. Time does not stop for no one."

"I… I know. But-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just shut up and let me die fighting." The man quickly sped towards the entrance of the cavern just as the sky started to turn red, just like what happened when I was in the village. "Make sure to not forget what I taught you. It would be a waste if you forgot everything." He smiled a tired man's smile. He smiled as if he was remembering all the good times he had, all the times where he laughed, all the times he was happy. He was smiling like he was ready to die.

Madara then jumped and he was gone, his form lost within the raging blizzard.

Despite what was happening, I could not help but want to sleep right now. Oh sure there was a man going to die but that does not matter right now. What matters right now is that I am still experiencing so much pain right now and no one is even taking notice of it. I am more and more leaning toward deciding that these people are sadistic pedophiles.

"Heh… What a crappy teacher… trying to be cool just… when he… is going to…. die…" Obito spoke up after a while and started to stand up.

"Obito you shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't be… on the ground… like some kind… of drunkard… we have… to get moving..." The man found it hard to speak and his legs was shaking due to the amount of effort it took just from standing up. When he started to collapse, the woman quickly put her arms around him and helped him up. They started to walk toward me although extremely slow. The man's weight must have somehow increased due to having the beast extracted from him.

(Play Hunter x Hunter - Hyori Ittai Piano Version. watch?v=7X3Me4qPTY8)

"Why do you… have to be so heavy?"

"Sorry… it must be the cookies… I ate ealier."

"How much did you eat?"

"I don't know… about six… maybe hundred… lost count… after seven"

Explosions started to sound out outside the cavern, causing the ground to shake violently. Outside, I could see lights appearing now and then, indicating that Madara must be fighting whatever is trying to stop what is happening at the moment. It was easy to tell that he was fighting a losing battle as the dots on the computer screen started to more and more gather in one place.

He would not last long. From what the woman said, we needed more than five minutes to get out of whatever was happening right now. He could buy us a minute at best.

"Hey do you remember… what we said last night?"

"…"

"I betted that we would all live tomorrow just like any other day. I betted that we would have more time to stick together"

"…Heh… I betted against… that… you being right… is always annoying… Heh…heh heh… I finally proved you… wrong for… once"

"You are saying it like it is a good thing."

"It is… you nagging… all the time… will get… anyone on their nerves…"

"Oh then maybe I should stop talking now?"

"Hey I said… your nagging is annoying… but I didn't say… I didn't like your voice…"

More and more explosions started to erupt in the distance causing stalagmites to fall from the ceiling. Yet the two just ignored their environment and continued talking to one another, as if they are the only people on the planet.

"Wow… they are really… going at it…"

"He always did say he wanted a good fight"

"Good… eight against… one is kind… of unfair… don't you think?"

"I doubt he cared whether it was a fair fight or not"

"What… a monster… he always did… beat both of us… with his hands tied… behind his back… it pissed me off"

"It was annoying but if we complained he would just beat up us some more"

"Wait… is that why I got… extra lessons… I thought he… was giving everyone extra lessons… why didn't you tell me"

"Because every time I tried, you would mouth off at him before I could warn you"

"Freaking Concussions… and memory… loss… stupid brain…"

As time went on, they were almost where I was at but the noises outside started to die down more and more. They would come soon.

"Who would have known that today would be today?"

"I know… right… I swear… it must have been… the cookies"

"Though it would have been nice if we could have had one last meal together"

"Yeah… I could really… go for some… ramen right now… ramen is always a good choice…"

"I was actually planning on making salad"

"…Fuck"

"What was that?"

"Oh I said… Yay vegetables and… nutritional value... go green…"

The explosions now died down completely. They would be here soon.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…"

"Hm?"

"You know how I said… we would get through this"

"Yeah. We will. We are almost there."

"Yeah… sorry"

Obito then pushed the woman that was once carrying him onto the seal I was on. She tried to move from her prone position next to me, but found that she was bound pretty much like I was.

"Phew. Putting on that act was a lot of work." Obito then lifted his sleeves and I saw symbols on his arms. As he started to press on them, they started to disappear one by one. He then looked as strong as when I first met him.

Did he fake the whole thing and knew all this would happen"

"OBITO!"

"Yeah… I knew Madara would not buy enough time for us. So I'm staying behind heh heh." He scratched his head, looking sheepish and embarrassed at the whole thing. "Sorry but you can't join. It would be a problem if both of us fought leaving this guy all alone. He seems a lot like Kakashi but I doubt he knows anything about what is happening… good grief. We finally found the person required for this to work but it turns out he lived under a rock… why do you have to be a dumbass? Huh?"

I would have responded but due to the pain I found it hard to speak at the moment.

"You know it is finally good to think without her whispering in my head. She was a real charmer. Oh yeah. Last words. Hmm." He slapped his fist onto his palm as if he just remembered something.

"Make sure to always make ramen and brush your teeth. You wouldn't want to have cavities and have to go to the dentist do you? I heard they are extremely evil. The ramen must be made throughout all history. It must never be forgotten."

The woman next to me tried to reach out and grab the man prepared to die but found that she could not. She was bound in place.

"Watch out for perverts too. You have a nice body and it would be a shame if some hobo touched it. Heh, heh, heh Boobies. I really should have peaked in on a hot spring at some time when they were still around… shit now I am sounding like a pervert."

The ground beneath the woman's head started to wet as she shed tears.

"Beware of gambling. You must not end up like Tsunade. She is a sorry excuse for a good gambler. Also make sure to take a bath every day where there are showers. I know it was hard to take one in this day but you should be able to soon. Make sure to get a rubber duck too that goes quack, quack."

Obito turned around and faced toward the bloody sky preparing for the battle to come. The blizzard now seemed not like a blizzard of snow but a blizzard of ash. It looked like the world was on fire outside.

"Make sure to always practice you ninjustu and medical techniques. You are going to need them a lot and you need to use it on the fly. Also make sure to not trust anyone so easily. You are going to a new world so the people will most likely be different. The only one you should probably trust is the person in pain at the moment right next to you. You two should always stick together. The world is a cruel place."

**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

The masked man activated another seal on his arm and a cloud of smoke appeared, only to quickly disappear and leave behind a gunbai, much like the one Madara had. He grabbed the weapon and set it on his shoulder.

"Also try to make friends but not too many. You never know when someone might stab you in the back. Ninjas are very troublesome. There are relationships you have to consider, alliances, enemies. Very, very complicated stuff… also…"

At this point the man paused and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I… have honestly been happy in these last few months. I know that many people have died and we lost a lot of friends… but… it was the only time we were together and you started to pay attention to me. Call me selfish or cruel but that is honestly what I thought… what the hell. My mask is getting all wet. Must be the snow… but… you should probably forget about me. Where you are going, the people will be different. They will not be the same as the people we once knew. So forget about me… because…"

Obito took off his orange mask and dropped it on the ground. He then reached into his pocket and took out what looked to be orange goggles. We could not see his face but he put them on his face. He strongly clenched his weapon.

"It would be a shame if you cried over me"

He did not turn around. He must not turn around. If he turned around, he would lose all of the resolve he has been building up and all would be loss. If he looked toward the woman who was shedding tears, he knew it would cost everything they worked toward.

So he did not turn around. He did not even glance toward us or even turn his head. All he did was walk toward the exit to the cave giving a thumbs up at us.

"OBITO! NO!"

"…Goodbye…"

Obito allowed himself to be taken in by the blizzard and soon after, explosions erupted soon, much closer to our position.

…What the heck is happening?

I looked toward the ground and noticed that the seal under us started to glow. Looks like whatever it was preparing was finished. Pain no longer coursed through my body but I still felt extremely hot due to the effects of whatever occurred. The woman next to me continued to cry from having loss a friend. How annoying. I did not know how long whatever is happening to us is going to take so it would be a problem to have to hear her crying the whole time.

"…Well this sucks" Honestly it did. First I arrived at a village, almost gotten killed, got kidnapped instead, saw a giant fox come out of a man, said fox got into me instead and caused me pain, saw two people die and now it looks like we are going to be transported to who knows where. It really feels like a Tuesday. "So what is your name?" The person next to me was the only person who knew what is going on at the moment. It would be best to take her mind off of what occurred moments before so she could think rationally. I have questions and she was the only one with answers to them so I will not die the first minute I transport to who knows where.

"My name is... My name is rin nohara" She figured out what I was trying to do and calmed herself down.

Rin… Sounds like a type of flower to me. Wonder if she likes strawberries or something. She seems like the type.

We then disappeared, leaving the world that was on fire.


End file.
